panem_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
President Magnus Franchot
Magnus Franchot is Panem's President and the winner of the 65th Hunger Games. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Magnus Ford Franchot was born on December 21 to Odile and Maximus Franchot. Magnus' great-great-great grandparents had escaped England during the flooding of the world which had formed Panem. His great-great grandfather had been Panem's very first president, who had helped form the very first Hunger Games. Odile was a stylist for the citizen's of the Capital, and Maximus was a young model that modeled Odile's clothes. Odile and Maximus fell in love and had Magnus, who lived a luxurious life in the Capital. Magnus was groomed to be a Capital citizen, but one day when Magnus was just 12, his father defied the Capital, so for his punishment Maximus was killed, Odile was made an Avox, and just for the president's pleasure Magnus was thrown into the Hunger Games. Magnus had studied the games extremely closely as a young boy, and he had a fascination with them. He would always watch the tributes and see what methods they would use to kill or what strategies they had to survive. He had watched almost all of the previous Hunger Games on tape, and he knew what to do to win, and winning was exactly what Magnus did. He won, and loved the attention he got from it. At age 13, Magnus was the Capital's "it" boy. Magnus now had a love/hate relationship with the games, being fascinated with them, but also furious with them for shoving Magnus into them without knowing. Since Magnus' father was now dead, and his mother was an Avox, he lived with his older sister Idine and brother Marzo in a huge Capital mansion after winning the games. They had all the riches they could ever ask for, but inside Magnus was being eaten away by guilt. He hated the fact that he had killed innocent children just for the Capital. Magnus fought for the Districts in the rebellion, and he wanted the Capital to know what pain he had gone through. While he was fighting, Magnus got captured by the Capital. However, he wasn't tortured or killed. President Snow knew he would eventually be killed, so he brainwashed and trained Magnus to replace him. After the rebellion, though, President Paylor became the president of Panem, much to Magnus' disappointment. Magnus soon developed a plan to kill President Paylor. Magnus was now Paylor's consultant, and he charmed Paylor. One day, Magnus slipped cyanide into Paylor's tea, and since she was older and a smoker it made the death look like a mere heart attack. Magnus soon was voted president of Panem, and he was a charming young man who everyone thought they could trust. Everyone thought that Magnus was pure and light hearted and was merciful. They don't know what Magnus is planning behind their backs. Personality Magnus is very ruthless and cunning, but is described as being charming and attractive to cover it up. He's very passive aggressive, and knows what to do to get what he wants. Magnus is extremely tough, and always comes up with war strategies in his mind, a side affect from the games. He's an excellent fighter, and extremely smart. Appearance Magnus is an extremely attractive young man, with curly light brown hair that he sometimes gels back, and sparkling blue eyes. He has a pale complexion, and a long face. Magnus is very muscular and is very tall, being 6'2. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Magnus won the 65th Hunger Games. *Magnus is very sly. *Magnus is extremely handsome. *Magnus is very charming when you get to know him. *Magus is very muscular and strong. *Magnus is very cunning. *Magnus is ruthless. *Magnus killed the previous president, President Paylor. *Magnus always has a trick up his sleeve. *Magnus is very clever. *Magnus is the current president of Panem. *Magnus is great with war strategies. *Magnus fought in the rebellion. *Magnus usually gets what he wants. Family MagnusOdile.jpg|Odile, 52, Magnus' mother Magnus!aximus.jpg|Maximus, deceased, Magnus' father MagnusMarzo.jpg|Marzo, 20, Magnus' brother MagnisIdine.jpg|Idine, 35, Magnus' older sister Gallery Magnus2.jpg Magnus3.jpg Magnus4.jpg Magnus5.jpg Magnus6.jpg Magnus7.jpg Magnus8.jpg Magnus9.jpg Magnus11.jpg Magnus12.jpg .jpg Category:Capital Resident Category:Capital Government Officer Category:Panem Citizen Category:President Category:Male Category:Former Victor Category:Victor Category:LivvyLove17